What Changes
by SassyAni
Summary: What if Rory didn't let Mitchum just crush her? Would she stay in school? Would the great Ice happen? A Rogan of course. Please Review!
1. Circus In Three Rings

A/N: This is so far a one-shot, but if there is a good response (10 reviews!!) then I'll make this a full story

Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. I'm considering kidnapping Kirk and Finn though. I bet those to could compete in a game of "who is crazier". Although the results might not be fair because Kirk manages to be wacko, sober. The wonderful and original Finn however, is perpetually drunk so he can claim temporary (permanent) insanity

What Changes

…"_And I have to tell you, you don't got it. Now guts can be wrong. Mine's been wrong before. But not often."_

"_I thought I was doing okay."_

"_I just don't really think you have the drive to put yourself out there, to be honest. To get a story, to dig. Just now, in this meeting, I encouraged everyone to say whatever they wanted." _Mitchum paused and waved his hands for emphasis_, " you said nothing."_

"_I wasn't sure I should."_

"_Exactly. I mean, you saw Harry. He jumped right into the fire. You didn't"_

"_But Harry's not an intern."_

"_Doesn't matter."_

"_I've always done what's asked of me."_

"_See, the thing is, in the real world it's not always good enough to do just what's asked of you."_

"_But I thought I was in a really good rhythm with everyone here."_

"_I'm not saying you're not competent. You're smart. You're terrific at anticipating needs. Actually, you'd make a great assistant."_

"_Oh."_

"_I'm sorry. It's not my pleasure to disappoint someone like you. Especially you. What with the extenuating circumstances. But it's healthy. I don't know any other way. I don't B.S."_

"_I should get back."_ Rory said in a whisper.

"_Hey, listen. I know this is rough, but I may have just done you a big favor."_

"_Okay. Thanks."_ Defeated, Rory slowly exited the room.

--

Rory stormed back into the office.

"And you know what. You're wrong. I do have it. If I didn't have 'it' then I would have quit when I had to write an article about cement back in high school. But I didn't. And I figured out the precious secrets of the Life and Death Brigade. I lived with the Hell's Angels. I jumped off a seven story structure. Do you know the guts that took? Hunter Thompson would be proud. I dished the dirt, the real deal, I was Joe Eszterhas. Anyway, why should I even care what you think? You're wrong about lots of things. Like Logan, you don't know anything about him. You may think that he's a failure, but he isn't. He is smart, and well read, and he is a fantastic writer. You don't know anything about me. I'm talented, and I've been working all my life to become a reporter. So listen up buster, when I'm accepting my Pulitzer, I will not be thanking you. Because you are certainly not the one who showed me an example by speaking in complete sentences."

Mitchum laughed. "See, that's what I was looking for. Rory, I have nothing against you. You're a nice enough girl, and Logan likes you. Truly I don't mind you being with Logan. But you've been acting like a secretary. Doing what is asked and being a helpful little cleaning fairy. If you want to be a journalist, you need to do more, be more."

"Well listen up buddy, I am more. You just didn't see it while you were sitting on your high horse looking down on everyone. So guess what, Mussolini. You and your lovely family of the Axis nations can just go about your business, of disapproving of me, because you are not going to stop me!"

"You have moxie Rory Gilmore." Mitchum stated. Few times he had been impressed and silenced, by anyone. Even the most respected men in the business quivered in fear when faced with the challenge of arguing with him, yet this young lady who he thought was better suited to be a personal assistant, turned out to be the right one for the job.

"Thank you, Mitch" Rory said condescendingly, making it clear that she lost respect for him, "I have to go to my Friday Night Dinner and then I'm going to Honor's engagement party." And she left. Dignity intact.

--

"Hey Grandma."

"Oh, hello Rory dear. I'm opening the door because the incompetent maid does not understand the concept of moving quickly. I swear. She is twenty years old and moves slower than I do." Emily said this especially loudly in an effort to make the maid hear to assure that she would know to move more quickly in the future, or face unemployment like so many maids before her."

"Huh. I'm sure she's just getting used to the house. It's a big house."

"Yes, well. Any half wit could understand this house after working here for three days. The agency is just randomly hiring people right off the street. The workforce is just progressively deteriorating."

"Yeah. Is mom here yet?"

"Oh, yes. Your mother. For once in her life, she decided that she would come over to dinner in a timely manner. She informed us that she was kidnapped by aliens, and they telekinetically transported her to our home. That only because of such a miracle, was she able to avoid the treacherous traffic in Stars Hollow."

"Well you know, there have been a few alien sightings in the area. They are very popular. Aliens have obviously discovered Luke's chili fries."

"Well, come along. Your grandfather and mother are already having drinks." They walked through the house and reached the ornately furnished room. "Richard, Rory's just arrived. Would you pour her a drink?"

"Certainly Emily. A club soda as usual Rory?"

"That would be fine. Thank you Grandpa. Hey mom! I heard you were taken."

"He babe. But you only heard the half of it. I've been body snatched."

"No! But Jack said that it was a secret!"

"I know. I guess he didn't know everything."

"He got really close though. He should get points for that."

"Richard, what are they yammering on about?"

"Emily, I honestly have no idea. But I've come to realize that it is much more prudent to sit quietly and smile when in the presence of these lovely young ladies."

"Well I think its simply rude. They have come to our home to have a nice dinner with us, and the purpose of this dinner is for us to converse. If they are constantly discussing matters we cannot comprehend, than their attendance is fruitless."

"Mom. We are right here. We were just talking. If you really want to insult us then you should go in the other room, and start discussing how much of a disappointment I am, just loudly enough so that I can hear. Then I'll think that it's an accident, and you aren't dramatizing everything."

"Really, Lorelei. That is no way to speak to your mother. Apologize please."

"Yes dad. Sorry mom."

"Oh, Richard. Her sincerity brings me to tears." Emily managed. Her seriousness was belied by the smile that slowly spread over her face.

"Guys. I know we have the whole Friday night dinner, but I promised Logan I would try to get to Honor's engagement party."

"Honor's engagement party. Did you hear that Richard? Rory is going to Honor's engagement party because she promised Logan she would go."

"Yes Emily. I assure you, there is nothing wrong with my hearing." Richard responded, smiling at his wife. However frustrating her matchmaking tendencies were, he loved her anyway.

"Rory, it is perfectly fine for you to leave after drinks so you can go to Honor's engagement party."

"Thanks, Grandma."

"Hey! Why is it okay for Rory to skip dinner to go to Honor's engagement party, and I can't skip dinner to have dinner with Luke. I'm engaged to Luke, so every time we go out, its like an engagement party!"

"Lorelei, that's silly. Rory must go to Honor's engagement party because Logan is one of the groomsmen. If he does not bring his girlfriend. Rory, then some of those harpies disguised as bridesmaids will think he is single. A man like Logan is a hot commodity, and Rory cannot let him lip through her fingers."

"Hot commodity? Grandma, that's crazy." Rory was scandalized. Logan wasn't just goods, to be bought and sold at will.

"Luke is a hot commodity. You should see the way Miss Patty ogles him, considering how good he would look in tights."

"Lorelei, that's ridiculous."

There was a slight lull in conversation.

"So, Rory. How is your internship?" Richard decided to stick to safer topics than Lorelei's choice in boyfriend.

"Well, today Mitchum and I had a good talk. He told me he doesn't think that I have what it takes to be a journalist, and that I would be better suited as a personal assistant so I told him that he knows nothing about me and I wouldn't want to take advise from him anyway because he is blind to how fantastic Logan is. Then, he told me that I have moxie and I told him exactly what I think about him."

"Rory, what did you say to him?"

"I called him Mussolini, and the rest of his family the Axis Nations."

"Rory, Mitchum Huntzberger is a powerful man." Richard chastised.

"Yes, and you must send a formal apology immediately. And perhaps we should invite the Huntzbergers over for dinner. That way we can clear up any misunderstandings."

"There was no misunderstanding, grandma. Logan's mother and grandfather told me that I wasn't good enough to marry into the Huntzberger family and Mitchum told me I'll never make it in the newspaper business. But it doesn't matter, because I'm a Gilmore and I'm a pretty great reporter."

"I'm proud of you hun. And don't let them scare you. Mom, dad, you have to back her up."

"Rory, I'm sure we can sort this all out later. What does Logan have to say on this matter?" Emily question, primly.

"Well, at the dinner he yelled at them, but I haven't told him about the whole internship debacle."

"Kid, I'm sure he's going to have a mouthful to say. And probably scream at his dad. From what you've told me, they don't exactly get along."

"Nope."

"Rory, all these problems can be addressed another day. You are excused."

"Thanks grandma. Bye grandpa. See you mom."

"Bye Rory. You know, you really should have told him where he could stick his fabulous advice."

"I thought about it, but that would have been too mean. Like Hubbell leaving Katie, mean."

"Hun, that wasn't mean. That was fate."

--

Rory walked the yacht, and Logan noticed her before she saw him. When she realized he was talking to a girl, a beautiful girl, he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Hey, Ace. Come up here."

"Hi." Rory said, wondering how Logan would explain himself. Rory climbed up, and came to stand next to Logan.

" this is my girlfriend, Rory Gilmore. See she's not imaginary. Ace, this is , one of Honor's friends, and her husband Ben."

"Oh, you're married? Congratulations." Rory said, surprised. She regretted jumping to conclusions. Then she turned to Logan, "Imaginary?"

"I was just telling them about you, and they were beginning to doubt that you were real. Seeing as no amazing girl, such as yourself, would waste her time with me. Mr. Playboy extraordinaire." Logan said as he guided Rory off of the ship. He had a feeling that something was wrong, and if she wanted to tell him, he wanted to listen and help her fix whatever it was.

"I sometimes wonder whether I was having an April's Fool Day moment, to decide to be your girlfriend."

"You did have an octagon imprinted on your head, but as I recall you were not wearing that hat you wear backwards with the eyes on it that says 'Fooled You'.

"Do not mock my Gilmore traditions."

"I wouldn't dare. I love your crazy Gilmore traditions. They make you, you. I am just trying to acknowledge how very lucky I am to have you."

"That's right, kiddo."

"Not again. I thought we agreed that there are many other things we can call each other, sex-pot."

"Snuggle-muffin." Rory deadpanned.

"I'll stop, Ace. I promise. Just swear on coffee and donuts that you will never in your life call me that in public—ever again."

"Are you inviting me to call you that in private?"

"Maybe I am. Ace. Do you promise?" Logan asked, looking at her speculatively. His hand drifted around her slim waste and he rubbed her back through the fabric of her dress.

"Throw in a massage, and you got yourself a deal."

"Massage thrown." Logan reached forward and gave Rory a kiss. It started out short and sweet. Just to let her know how glad he was that she came, but it soon became impassioned.

"Hey, little brother!" Honor called out to them from the yacht, "And the lovely Rory. I'm so glad you could make it. Logan told me you probably couldn't until late."

"You know, plans change." Rory responded after pulling away from Logan and gingerly wiping her lips then his, to get rid of the messy lip gloss.

"Well, come on up and celebrate that I'm getting married! I'm never going to have sex with strangers again!"

"That's something to celebrate." Rory said quietly, just for Logan to hear.

"And it's something I really want to here from my sister." Logan responded quietly, and quickly gave Rory a kiss on the cheek. "Ace, is there anything wrong?" Logan pulled her into his arms and gently rubbed her back.

"No, just here to celebrate Honor's engagement."

"Alright." Logan sighed, "But just, if there is anything, tell me. If this relationship thing is going to work, then the honesty thing has to work both ways."

"It'll keep. I just want to be happy right now." Rory looked at him hopefully, wanting him to understand."

"Alright, come on Ace." He pulled her onto the yacht and handed her a glass of champagne.

A/N: Please **review**! I will love you forever if you do! And I accept **anonymous reviews**, so you don't need an account!


	2. The Queen's Complaint

A/N: Here's the next chapter

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thank you to all the reviewers, I'm so grateful for all your ideas and encouragement. Please continue reviewing for this chapter. If anyone was wondering, all the chapter titles are the names of Silvia Plath's poems. The woman was a genius.

P.S. 15 reviews, guys. You can do it!

Disclaimer: How I wish that Rory and Logan were mine. Alas, they are not. Although the wonderful citizens of Stars Hollow are always welcome to come for a town meeting hosted in my house.

What Changes

After her first drink, Rory was talking politics and economy. The latest development of the African GNP, the meeting in Abuja, Nigeria, and the possible implications on the oil business.

After her second drink Rory was talking national scandal. Neil Goldenshmidt's abuse of a 14 year old girl and the Pulitzer Nigel Jaquiss received for his investigation.

After her fifth drink, Rory was getting touchy. Giggling whenever someone said something that brought any reference to "sexy things" and sitting on Logan's lap.

Logan watched her, and he got more and more worried. The last time he had really seen her drink like that was when Dean dumped her, so long ago at her Male Yale party. He decided to risk life and limb to figure out what was happening to his often-times much to serious girlfriend. When he excused himself, Rory hardly responded. She only mumbled something about him coming back so she should show him a _real_ good time.

--

"Lorelei?" Logan asked. Unsure as to how she would react to his call.

"This is the Coffee Queen. How may I be of service?"

"Hi, Lorelei. This is Logan. Rory showed up at Honor's party, and I thought she was upset, but she just brushed me off. But she's been drinking. And the only other time I've seen her drunk was when Dean dumped her. Lorelei, what happened?"

"She didn't tell you?" Lorelei said, surprised. She thought that Rory would want to go directly to Logan to spill the story and have him comfort her.

"No. What happened? Did something happen at dinner?"

"No, not at dinner. I don't know all the details, but from what she told us, you can thank your father for her intoxicated state."

"I knew it. I never wanted her to take that internship."

"So why didn't you stop her, Logan? Why didn't you just tell her not to go."

"Because I wanted her to be happy. And this internship made her happy. How could I take that away from her?" Logan asked, desperate. His girlfriend was obviously trying to drink away her problems, and it was all his fault. It was because of him that she was acting like I kid. Because of his father.

"Well, if you had the power to stop her, then I blame you. I can sympathize with wanting to make her happy, but if you knew that this might happen, how could you let her take this risk?"

"Lorelei, are you joking? I let her take this internship for the same reason that I took her to my family's dinner. Because I never want her to feel like she doesn't belong. Like I'm embarrassed by her or something. She's my first girlfriend, maybe my last, and I really don't want to screw this up. I never want to hurt her."

"You failed in your mission, Limo Boy. Mitchum ass-whole Huntzberger crushed my daughter. Do you know how much I hate him for that? How much I hate you?"

"I hate my dad too. We have that in common. And I promise you Lorelei, whatever is wrong, I'll fix it,"

"How do you know you'll be able to fix it? How do you know that everything isn't ruined, already? Everything Rory and I have worked for, how do you know that all our effort isn't wasted?"

"I know because I know Rory. I know that no matter what, she'll bounce back. She won't let someone who doesn't matter crush her."

"Logan, you better be right. Because let me tell you, if I tell Rory I don't want her to be with you, she won't be with you.'

"Lorelei, I know your important to her, but she won't let you stop her from being happy. I make her happy."

"Fine. Go fix this Limo Boy. And the next time I see my daughter, I want her smiling and sober."

"She'll rival the sun. But then, she always does."

--

"Ace?"

"Hey, Logan. I was just talking about you. I was just telling Josie here about the time you took me to the cafeteria and we ate ice cream. Remember Logan?"

"I remember. Come on, Ace. I'm taking you home."

"Home? No. I don't want to talk to my mom right now. She won't be happy with me falling apart. I don't want to be around her, Logan. I don't want to be around anyone. Just me and you."

"That sounds great, Ace. Let's take a train to New York. We can spend the night at the Plaza. Just you and me. How about it?"

"The train? That's old-school? Your not going to offer a chauffeured car, or a private jet?"

"However you want to get there, we'll go. I can call Frank, or I can get us a jet. If you want, I bet I could find you a tamed elephant."

"An elephant? Cool. I wonder the mileage those things get."

"No gas, Ace. Very planet friendly. Just a lot of water."

"Water, huh. I forgot." Rory got a lost look on her face, as if she was remembering something from long ago."

Logan was tired of this. He took her hand and guided her off the yacht. Dragging her along as she stumbled behind him clumsily, Logan took out his cell and started dialing. He would deal with his father later, right now it was all about cheering his Ace up.

--

"Hello." Logan began, talking to the woman behind the desk at the plaza. He turned on all his charm and she immediately blushed. "My name is Logan Huntzberger. I called about an hour ago about procuring the nicest suite available."

"Oh." She colored pink once more. She was embarrassed to be talking to such an important man and having lost her train of thought completely. "Of course, Mr. Huntzberger. Will it just be you? Any luggage?" She was very curious to know if he would be needing any company. A man that looked like him shouldn't be alone.

"Me and my girlfriend." Turning around and realizing that Rory was no longer beside him, Logan looked around the hotel. He spotted her in the center of the hall. She was looking up curiously at the chandelier. "Excuse me for a moment." Coming over to Rory, Logan gently took her in his arms and turned her face to look at him, "Hey Ace. I know the chandelier is really pretty, but its time to go to bed, okay?"

"Okay." Logan guided Rory back to the receptionist's desk in order to retrieve the keys.

"Hey, thank you for waiting." Logan gave her his crooked smile and the receptionist blushed once more. Her behavior didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yes, Ace?"

"The receptionist has a crush on you." She said, matter-of-factly. Logan almost laughed out loud.

"That's great Ace. Too bad for her that I'm with you." Turning once again to the receptionist, he gave her an apologetic look and took the keys.

--

"Okay, Ace. Now its just you and me. Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Logan questioned as he helped her out of her dress.

"No, I'm not ready. I don't think I'll ever be ready. Logan, just help me forget?"

"Fine. I can understand needing to blow off some steam, but tomorrow we have to talk."

"We'll talk Logan, I promise. But right now I just really, really want you to help me undress and for you to do unspeakable things to me."

"That's an offer I can't refuse." Logan chuckled as he embraced Rory and began to kiss her, "You smell like alcohol. This is definitely a change."

"I'm offering my willing body to you, and your talking about my alcohol intake? Just please kiss me, Logan."

--

Logan woke up in an empty bed, and Rory's side felt cold. He sighed as he pulled his boxers on and climbed out of the king-sized bed that just asked to be slept in. Looking around, he finally found Rory on the balcony, wrapped in one of the fluffy robes provided by the hotel. Logan smirked when he realized that she probably didn't have anything underneath.

"Hey, Ace. Are you ready to talk yet?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm really hung over. And we're in New York. I have a final today. I have to finish packing my stuff. My mom doesn't know where I am!"

"Ace, calm down. Don't work yourself into a frenzy. I talked to your mom yesterday, she knows your with me and your okay. Your final isn't till two o'clock and its only 7:30. We're swimming in time. If you need, I can help you pack. Right now, I'm much more worried about exactly what my dad said to you. I want to know the specifics before I go to yell at him."

"No, Logan. You can't go yell at him. Besides, I already took care of that for you. I yelled at the most important man in the news industry and I told him that when I accept my Pulitzer, I won't thank you. I don't know if I'm ever going to get a Pulitzer. I'm still in school."

Logan knew that Rory was avoiding telling him exactly what Mitchum had said, but he refused to be discouraged. "Rory, what did he say?"

"You called me Rory."

"This is serious. What did he say?"

"He told me that I didn't have whatever it takes to become a journalist. That I would be better off as someone's assistant."

"He said that to you?" Logan was pissed. His father deserved everything Rory had said to him and then some. Logan began to pace, trying to get rid of some of his fury and indignation. "I knew it. He took you on and told you that he really wanted to make up for what my mom and grandfather said, and then he did this. This is what he does. He says things regardless of anyone's feelings, right or wrong, just to get what he wants."

Rory gave him a horrified look. "Do you think that's true?"

"What?"

"That I don't have it. You just said that he—"

"NO Ace, never. You're an amazing writer. You figured out the Life and Death Brigade. Even without my help, you go closer to finding out about the events than anyone else in history. You write things that make people interested. You're funny. And by the look on your face, now your just fishing for complements."

"Says the Ego King."

"Are you okay now? Are we okay?"

"We're great."

"I'm glad. Otherwise, your mom might be after me to castrate me. Go call her."

"I can't call her _naked_!"

"You can if you don't tell her your naked."

"No I can't. She has a sixth sense about these things. She knows when I have my sex voice and when I have my naked voice. It's like she's watching me, all the time."

"Sorry Ace. I'm not into voyeurism."

"But you're all for bragging about your conquests."

"Was. You're my only girl now."

"And proud."

--

"Hey mom."

"Hey kiddo, I was worried about you."

"Yeah. I guess I was more upset than I thought. I'm good now."

"That's good. Is Logan taking care of you?"

"Yeah. Right now we're at the Plaza and he's ordering a ridiculous amount of room-service, which price is probably more than I made during all of spring break."

"Well, there's no other use for nice rich boyfriends. With his deep pockets, ask him if he can get you freshly imported coffee from the Honduras. I here that's the latest up-and-coming coffee market. Very exclusive."

"Will do."

"You have you naked voice."

"Mom—"

"You do! You are naked! I knew it! I can always tell these things. Can you tell that I have my naked voice too?"

"Mom that's gross. And stop working blue. I do not have my naked voice. I have my naked-under-the-bathrobe voice!" Rory responded indignant. She couldn't help but laugh at her mother's antics.

"Kid, naked Luke says hi. Or at least he would say hi if he wasn't still unconscious from the night he had last night."

"Okay, mom. I'm hanging up now."

"Bye kid. I hope you christened every surface in your fancy sweet. Then, whenever you guys visit the Plaza again, you can ask for the same room. And if you have sex there again,you can compare."

"Bye, mom."

--

"How was your conversation?"

"That was possibly the most traumatic thing I've ever gone through." Rory responded, still shuddering from her mom's words. Sex with Logan had always been a touchy subject with her mom, and that she was now able to joke about it showed that her mom was accepting their relationship.

"I hope it didn't ruin your appetite."

"Please Logan, nothing ruins a Gilmore Girl's appetite."

"Well then lets dig in.

--

A/N: Please **REVIEW**! It really is the nice thing to do. I always review your stories, so review mine. Don't forget I accept **ANOUNYMOUS REVIEWS** so you don't need an account!


	3. Everlasting Monday

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed the chapters. The response to this story has blown me away, and I am so proud that people think its good. As a communal response to some questions, I started to write this story because in all my Gilmore Girls fan fiction reading, I have never come across a story on this topic. I've always wondered, what could have been. So here is my attempt.

Also, this chapter could go in a lot of different directions. Although, I have an idea of where I want to take What Changes, they are only the very bare minimum. I love all of your suggestions, and I might very well change the story, if I come across something I really like.

Another Sylvia Plath chapter title. Seriously, check out her writing, its brilliant.

P.S. 15 reviews guys!! At the rate this is going, it shouldn't be too hard!

P.P.S. Sorry this is so late. I have a really short attention span, so I have difficulty sticking with one story. Also, writers block spares no-one.

Disclaimer: As if I really need to say it. If Gilmore Girls actually belonged to me then I wouldn't be constantly on Fan-fiction. And obviously the Bridesmaids would never have been revisited. And Logan would not have botched the proposal. And Rory would have said yes. But that's all besides the point. The only point I have is that unfortunately, all I own are the DVDs, not the show.

What Changes

Logan walked Rory back to her dorm room and guided her inside. He turned her to face him and he realized that she still looked melancholy. He began to run his hands up and down her arms soothingly, and pulled her into his arms. Logan buried his face in her soft hair and breathed her in. Backing up, he stopped taking solace in her warmth and began to speak to her, wanting her to be happy.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just have one more final at two. I think I'm going to pack a bit. Maybe I'll go over my notes, or I might just rest. I can't believe I said those things to your father!"

"Behold Rory Gilmore—The Queen of the Subtle Topic Change. And its okay. That guy's an ass, he deserves someone to tell him like it is every once in a while."

"He's the most important man in the new-industry. Maybe he's not the best father, but he's an amazing writer." Rory said, beginning to hyperventilate. Although Mitchum didn't own every newspaper, he owned many of the major ones. If he didn't want her to have a job, she would have to search much harder.

"Ace, you've told me all these things before. But what did you say that was so bad?"

"I compared your family to the Axis nations."

Logan began to laugh. That hadn't been something he had expected. "So who was who?"

"Logan, this isn't funny. This is serious. And your dad was Mussolini, your mom Imperial Japan and your grandfather was Hitler."

"Let me guess. My dad turned against you, one of his own. Mom acted nice and then—wham! And grandfather has serious issues with his superiority complex?"

"You got it. But we shouldn't be talking like that about them."

"Yes we should. I have to go right now, but please call me after the final." Logan moved to go, but then turned back to Rory, "And I'm glad you told me this. I need to know what's going on with you."

"Of course I told you…Bye." They shared one more kiss before Logan left, closing the door behind him softly.

--

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Hey kid. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I don't know how well I did on my final. I had a Big Fish afternoon."

"Your father did not go fishing instead of seeing your birth. He doesn't even know how to fish. He thinks that fishing and those funny vests fishers wear are for old married men that the discontented with their lives and would rather catch something stinky and slippery."

"I had a psychology test."

"That was a weird analogy, kid. You could have cited Silvia Plath or Lord Byron, not Daniel Wallace."

"I wasn't depressed. Just in a psychological mood."

"Yeah, well…I yelled at Logan!" Lorelei almost shouted, before she even realized what she was saying.

"What? Mom, why?"

"Uh. I wasn't going to tell you. But then Luke bet me a nakey back massage that I would spill the beans anyway, and it was on my mind because I really want a nakey back massage from Lukey, so I just spilled it out."

"Please stop using "Luke" and "nakey back massage" in the same sentence, mom. It's disgusting. Now answer the question. Why did you yell at him?"

"Because it's his father that did this to you, and I was mad, and I had to yell at someone." Lorelei was frustrated. And she was upset. It was after all her baby that got hurt.

"I know you were frustrated. But Logan has been nothing but supportive. You should apologize. What you said just wasn't nice."

"You sound like my first grade teacher kid. She was annoying, and old, and she had a hairy wart on her chin."

"Totally not relevant right now, mom. Focus. What kind of yell was it? Jodie Foster Flight Plan, or Queen Elizabeth at Homer Simpson?"

"Neither. More Bob Barr at Borat."

"Oh, mom."

"I know, I know. How about we forget about Logan, and just enjoy our weekend while your home for once in your life?"

"Okay. Movie marathon?" Rory said, ready to leave their conversation behind. She went home to get away from her problems, and avoidance was the best way.

"Doosie's?"

"And you start on the movies."

"Go." Lorelei responded, already getting her coat on to go to the movie store.

The two left the house together and walked into town.

"Hey kid, you know, back there, when we were planning, we sounded like we were in the army."

"The army? You know we're much too pretty. More like a movie set. Actor and director."

"I'm the leading lady!" Lorelei squealed, excitedly.

"Perfect. That makes me your boss." Rory said, and she skipped away. She needed to get all the junk possible from Doosie's and then she needed to go to Luke's.

"Hey, no fair. Stupid Yale educated kid. Didn't see that one coming." She murmured to herself as she walked into the store.

--

"Hey, its me." Rory said into the phone. Her room was a mess, she really needed to finish cleaning everything up. She hadn't realized that she had so much stuff until it was all squeezed into her room."

"Hey, Ace. You're home, right?"

"Yeah. Listen, I'm sorry about my mom. She really—she's just over-protective."

"Hey, I understand. And I think its really good that she actually cares." Logan said, happy to be talking to Rory and that she was feeling better.

"So, listen. As a sign of her goodwill, my mom wants you to come to Stars Hollow. You can stay they weekend, and meet some of the towns people. Kirk, he's like Finn, except he doesn't have the excuse of being drunk. Its always entertaining just to follow him around. And you could stay in my house, or at the Inn. I've told you about the Inn, right? My mom and Sookie own it, and its really great…"

"Ace, Stars Hollow sounds great, but I'm not sure I should come. Your mom really doesn't like me that much."

"I know she doesn't Because she doesn't know you. So if you come, she can get to know you."

"Alright. When should I come?"

"Saturday?"

"Okay. I'll see you then." This was just like bringing her to his parents' house for dinner. Bound to be a disaster.

--

"Kid, stop pacing. You're going to wear a hole in the rug, and then you're going to have to pay for it with your fancy boyfriend's trust-fund." Lorelei said. She was nervous as well. She knew that Logan was important to Rory, and that meant she had to be nice to him. The only problem was, she didn't like him.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just, he's late. And he was supposed to be here earlier. And he's usually on time. Like freakishly. He says that it's because of his fear of his father."

"People like Mitchum less than salt and vinegar chips."

"I like salt and vinegar chips."

"I know kid. I have a secret. You're really an alien from the land of creepy eaters. LCE if you will."

"When I was a kid, you always said I was a princess. Which makes sense, because you must be their queen." Rory quipped in response. She loved being able to banter with Lorelei. They knew each other so well. That was one of the reasons she liked Logan so much, he could keep as well, and sometimes better, than her mom could.

"So true. I wonder if people on the Dog Star have metabolisms like ours. They could all be professional models."

"Sirius, you aren't helping."

The door rang. Both looked anxiously at it, and all at once, ran to it. Taking a second to calm themselves, Lorelei motioned for Rory to open the door. "Its all you, babe."

--

"I'm sorry." Were the first words that were out of Logan's mouth. Rory immediately began going through a million different reasons for Logan to be sorry. He could have been apologizing for being late. Maybe it was another apology for his father, which was so completely unnecessary. Maybe he was apologizing for cheating on her. Would he cheat on her?

Before Rory could continue to drive herself insane for wondering what could possibly be wrong, she received her answer in the form of two very wild and rambunctious stooges.

"You brought the stooges." Rory dead-planned.

"They brought themselves." Logan responded, equally tonelessly. They was both occupied with watching Colin and Finn getting out of the car. Colin was trying to drag a very tired and hung-over Finn out of the car. Finn was trying to crawl back into the seat, muttering something about the perfect woman.

"Is the Bat Mobile hidden behind the trees? Did either of them tuck their red underwear into their pants without me noticing? Sheath their claws?"

"The Bat Mobile is in the repair shop—it has a scratch. The Super Suit is getting dry cleaned. You would surprise the amount of dust that thing collects. And Wolverine is dealing with his misbehaving students."

"So who is left to save the world?" Rory responded, barely containing her laughter at Colin and Finns' antics. Finn, still muttering about his perfect woman, decided that his shirt wasn't suitable for her. He quickly pulled his off, and began a tug-of-war with Colin over Colin's shirt. The kicker was, that Colin's head was stuck in the neck hole, so the only way out would be for Finn to help Colin. Unfortunately, Finn was much too drunk to perform an act that required so much hand-eye co-ordination.

"Sub par Spiderman. With rechargeable Spidey-webbing."

"I've always wondered where it all came from? Does he store it in his suit? Is he even punier than Toby Maguire makes him look? And what use does the webbing have anyway, if he doesn't have any kind of super strength."

"We'll have to ask him, next time he comes swinging through the city." Logan joked. He leaned over and kissed Rory. He was happy that she was back in a good mood, and not too angry about his friends showing up.

Just in time to ruin the moment, a now redressed Finn came over and threw his gangly arm over Logan's shoulders. "Hello, love. Aren't you looking fetching."

Rory smiled indulgently. "Finn, the shirt does bring out your eyes, but I don't think the 'perfect woman' will appreciate that you're wearing it inside out and backwards."

"Blimey. I knew something was off. I was thinking that my godly neck was actually thicker than that stub Colin has an excuse for."

Both Logan and Rory laughed. Being sober, they could afford to joke at their friends' expense.

"You would think that being drunk would impair his capabilities of speech. Instead, it just brings out the Australian in him. And for some reason, unsuspecting girls find that attractive." Colin said, as he approached them. He had managed to put Finn's shirt on properly, and was choosing to ignore what trouble Finn might have gotten himself into whilst wearing it.

"Hey, Colin. Had an eventful trip?" Rory said. Despite the uproar they were sure to cause in town, Rory was glad they were all there.

"I'm never sitting in the backseat with Finn again. He is very handsy." Colin responded.

"What can you do. When you three mice get together, you lose sight of a lot of things. Have to be reminded of everything by touch." Rory smiled. Logan grinned. He was glad that his girlfriend got along so well with his goofy friends. "Alright, guys. It's time to go inside and meet my mom in her natural habitat. I warn you, that she is not what you might be used to. And Finn, under no circumstances are you to hit on her. She is engaged."

"That depends love. I am more than happy to be the other man. A secret rendezvous, The Alps. Rio. Casablanca, perhaps."

"I do like Moroccan. In fact, whenever Al decides to sell Moroccan, I order so much of it, that Luke goes to him and makes him not sell me anymore because he's worried I'll get wild from all the spices." Lorelei, as always, made a statement. She came out wearing a simple dress, showing off her great figure, and adorable shoes. What really surprised the boys was the tiara that adorned her head and a pink feather boa.

"My god, those are good genes." Finn stated, in awe. Suddenly, Finn and Colin were on their knees, bowing to Lorelei and muttering, 'we're not worthy, we're not worthy'.

A/N: Please **REVIEW**. Keep in mind that I accept **ANONYMOUS REVIEWS**, so you don't need an account to tell me what you think or to send me some suggestions to improve my writing. Anything is **WELCOME**.


	4. Family Reunion

A/N: Thanks again to all the reviewers

A/N: Thanks again to all the reviewers. I must say, I am so glad that people are actually interested in this chapter. I can't believe that not only people in the USA are reading this story, but also people from Canada, Australia, Germany, Czech Revar, Italy, France, Sweden, Denmark, The Netherlands, Finland, The Philippines, The UK, Hungary, Malaysia, Norway, Mexico, Poland, Egypt, Argentina, Chile, Guam, Switzerland, Austria, Belgium, Brazil, and New Zealand are as well. I am so excited about this story and am thrilled that other people are as well.

For any international readers, when you review (!) tell me where you're from, I'll give you a shout out.

Sylvia Plath has been the continuous inspiration for chapter titles. If you haven't read any of her poems, especially 'Mad Girl's Love Song', look them up. So wonderful, and definitely worth your time. And if you're really in the mood for a treat, read her only finished book, 'The Bell Jar'

P.S. Make sure to review people! 15 and a new chapter!

P.P.S. I'm feeling inspired by another author. Any person that gives me a review will receive a preview of the next chapter. Length is yet to be determined, but it will likely be around 250 words.

P.P.P.S. There might not be a update for several weeks because I have a lot going on in my life right now. Sorry, in advance.

Disclaimer: In the perfect world where I would own Gilmore Girls, episodes would be infinitely more worth watching. However, updates would be sporadic, and eventually the network would fire me anyway, and hire someone else to work with the show. So regrettably, I cannot own anything. As if you really needed to ask to know that. (I obviously do not own any of the chapter titles either!)

What Changes

Lorelei smiled at Colin and Finns' antics. Turning to Rory, "I like them. They show their appreciation for being in my presence much better than Lukey does. Can we keep them?"

Rory smiled back at her mom, glad that there wouldn't be any problems with getting them used to each other. "We could, but you'll have to explain it to Yale."

"I hate that Yale is so jealous. Can't it share?"

"Missed that day of school back in pre-school. Hasn't been the same since." Rory responded, knowing her mom wouldn't stop any time soon, and hoped Logan and the stooges wouldn't think that she was too weird.

"Over compensating for not being the favorite kid?" Logan asked, smiling. It was obvious to Rory that he understood and was more than willing to go along with any craziness.

"You know that Yale," Lorelei responded, smiling a little. At least Logan was trying to fit into her relationship with Rory, "Always stuck being compared to that stuffy Harvard."

At this, Colin was roused into action, to specify how much more wonderful Yale was than Harvard. "Men at Harvard are like really old couches. Too soft to do anyone any good, and they can't give a girl the pleasure she needs."

"Pleasure? Let me tell you about pleasure," Finn dragged it out, made it into something VERY dirty. He got on his knees in front of Lorelei and gallantly took her hand, "Pleasure is something to be enjoyed all around. And the greatest pleasure is taking a beautiful lady such as yourself, out for a night of debauchery, followed by a night of pleasure to be enjoyed in private. And my lady, you are so beautiful, that I can even overlook that you are not a red head as is my preference."

"Lorelei, excuse my very crazy friends. They can't be brought in front of polite company, but they can't be left unattended without avoiding a trip to bail them out. They'll have rooms at the Dragonfly, and they promise to behave." Logan said as he pulled Finn from his knees by the collar and grabbed Colin by his elbow to reel him in.

"I'm sure they'll fit right in this zoo-house. Although if they get too crazy, Taylor might call an emergency town meeting to make up some new laws to prevent their antics." Lorelei laughed, but Logan frowned slightly. "There's nothing to be done. Taylor will be Taylor."

"My friends and I are expert law breakers. But believe me, it is always under hilarious circumstances." Logan smiled at Lorelei and pulled Rory closer to him wrapping one arm around her waist.

The action didn't go un-noticed by Lorelei. At first she frowned with distaste, but then she realized that Logan and Rory had a lot more physical contact than that. If he automatically reached for her, it showed how important Rory really was to him. Maybe the former playboy really would be a good boyfriend to her daughter, even though he lived a lifestyle that Lorelei had never wanted Rory to enjoy.

Despite everything, it seemed that Rory fit in where Lorelei had not. She loved her small town, but she still was able to fit in at functions that she was brought to by her grandparents and boyfriend. She didn't need to be there all the time, but she didn't mind as much as Lorelei had. The weren't as much the same as everyone had always thought.

"Guys, let me show you around the house." Rory said, "This is getting sort of awkward, and you Western Gun-slingers are too drunk to be seconds, not to mention I'm pretty sure my mom's play gun shoots sparkles."

"It does! I got it at this store for kids when I was sixteen, before Rory was born though, and I haven't been able to part with it. It's every girls dream." Lorelei picked up on Rory's thoughts, and knew they were both on the verge of nervous rambling.

"Lorelei, thank you for inviting me to stay this weekend, and I again apologize for the sidekicks—" Logan began, attempting to more the meeting along and get past any awkwardness and anger.

"Sidekicks?" I'm sorry mate, but you are much mistaken. This dolt might be your sidekick, but I am my own leading man. I am Hercules, Tristan, Achilles. You cannot compare yourself to me, for I am a legend!" Finn announced indignantly.

"Ironically, all those men died for the sake of love, and you can't keep a girl for more than about two hours." Logan responded, laughing at his friend's insane cockiness and the entire hilarity of the situation. "Lorelei, I'm sorry that we're imposing on your hospitality. Could you direct us to the Dragonfly? We'll settle in there and come back as soon as we deal with our bags and everything?"

"Rory can take you. There isn't a lot of room for all of you, but Logan, you're more than welcome to stay."

"Would that be alright?" Logan asked, doubtful. He knew that the house had only two bedrooms, and if Lorelei was asking him to stay, he would presumably be sleeping in Rory's room.

"Yeah, yeah. But please, no funny business in the Crap House. Its very fragile, it might just fall down." Lorelei joked.

Another awkward moment set in.

"Logan, why don't you bring your bag to my room and then we can take Colin and Finn to the Dragonfly. That's sure to be entertaining." Rory suggested.

In no time at all, the four were back in the car heading to the Inn. As Rory gave directions, Logan unconsciously held her hand and rubbed it soothingly with his thumb. Colin and Finn both noticed the interaction, and exchanged a glance. They both knew that Rory brought out an unusual reaction in their close friend, and they couldn't help liking some of the changes. Knowing they wouldn't be hitting on girls together any time soon would take some getting used to, but that also meant there would be more girls for them to claim as their own.

Once the car had been parked, and the bags had been given to the bell boy, Rory began giving Logan, Colin, and Finn an in depth tour of the Dragonfly.

"So this is the Dragonfly. My mom and her partner, Sookie bought it after the Independence Inn had burned down. My mom started working there when she first came to Stars Hollow, and we lived there. She started working as a maid, and she worked her way up to being the manager. Sookie cooked there.

There are stables right over there, but I won't take you there because the horses don't particularly like crazy people. Sorry, boys. Now, I'm going to take you inside, and we'll be forced to talk to the concierge, Michel. He's French, and he isn't going to like you. I sometimes wonder if he even likes me, and I've known him for years and years. He used to help me with my French homework."

"French and moody, got it. Finn, how about Colin and I do the talking?" Logan said, knowing that his friend had the tendency to offend a lot of people.

"You are asking me to shut my mouth? The words that emerge come in perfect harmony with this lovely birds! She really is meant for me. I'm exotic, and this place is exotic. This is destiny!" Finn proclaimed as he fell to his knees before Rory. She just laughed it off and walked around him, lightly slapping him across the head.

Logan, not nearly as entertained, wrapped his arm around Rory possessively. Even if it was just a stupid friend of his, it wasn't okay with him for any guys to hit on Rory.

As the group walked in, Michel looked up and smiled. Although he would never admit it, he really was pleased to see Rory. When he noticed her group of friends, he immediately frowned. If they were anything like Lorelei, he was in trouble.

"Hey Michel. How are you? I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Logan Huntzberger and his friends Colin McRae and Finn Morgan."

Michel sniffed at them in distaste. "Hm, please don't touch anything. My domain happens to be very cleanly, and it does not need to be polluted. Rory, your mother is not here, so it is fine for you to leave."

The guys were confused. If this guy was the concierge, he was supposed to be polite and welcoming, not rude and so very French.

"Actually, Michel. Finn and Colin need rooms here. I wanted to bring them all here to meet you and Sookie anyway."

"We've met. Gentlemen, you need to pay for rooms." If they were anything like Dean, they would be expecting a free room. When Colin and Finn both pulled out their black cards, Michel's entire expression changed. These boys were society, and very rich, he became very welcoming and took care of their needs with gentle care.

Rory brought Logan into the sitting room, and surprisingly, it was almost empty. What started as them sitting together, with Logan's arms loosely around Rory quickly turned into a full on make-out session. If Lorelei had walked in at that moment, she would have been proud to see how far her daughter had progressed.

"Rory?" Sookie exclaimed, surprised. One of her servers had announced that Rory was back, but now that she saw her, Sookie found it hard to believe that this was really Rory.

Rory quickly emerged from the bubble she and Logan had immersed themselves in. She realized that she had been straddling him, and quickly climbed off. Logan smirked as Rory straightened her cloths and wiped off any extra lip gloss from both their faces.

"Hey, Sookie." Rory said uneasily. She pulled Logan up to his feet and presented him, "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Logan. Logan, this is my mom's best friend, the co-owner of the Inn and the chef, Sookie."

Sookie, hesitant after everything Lorelei had told her about Logan, took a moment to observe the couple. Logan certainly didn't look someone that was just casual about his girlfriend. The way he wrapped his arms around Rory was just slightly possessive and the way he looked at her was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Hey, Logan. Its nice to meet you."

"You as well, Sookie. I've heard many great things about you."

Sookie smiled, for all his possibly bad qualities, he sure was a charmer. Maybe just the guy Rory needed. "Why don't you two relax, and I'll get some snacks out here for you?"

"That sounds great, but—" Rory was about to explain about them also having brought Colin and Finn, when the two explained themselves.

"Dear G-d, how many gorgeous women live in this town, Colin? I'm moving here promptly." Finn was grinning like crazy. Rory realized she had forgotten to explain Finn's fixation on redheads to Sookie.

"It might be the only place you could ever fit in, and some of these people as seem crazy without the help of alcohol." Colin responded. He was beginning to realize just how strange the town was, and how strange Rory's upbringing must have been.

Finn rushed to Sookie's side, and bowed before her, "Please say you'll marry me? I've met my soul mate, and if we do not marry, I shall be forced to wander the earth forever, singing sad love songs of why you couldn't accept me as your husband."

Sookie blushed slightly. "That's very nice. But my husband won't be very happy if we run off together."

"Isn't that the way it always is. All the beautiful ladies are either married, engaged, or not even red heads!" Finn said mournfully, then he looked up at the ceiling, "Dear, G-d! Why have you cursed me with this infatuation with red headed women They are the only women with enough spirit to please me, yet they all appear to be unattached!"

"So have you found him?" Colin asked, looking at Finn curiously.

"Found who?"

"G-d You're looking up at the ceiling as if it were the holy grail. Or a naked girl."

"No G-d, but the designs are very pretty and distracting. I find myself losing my train of thought in the bright colors." Finn responded, looking up dreamily.

"Excuse them, Sookie. These boys are insane. I just wanted to bring them to introduce them. We're going to Luke's to have dinner with mom, but I'm sure we'll see you later." Rory said, urging all her boys out.

"It's been nice meeting all of you. Please come and visit, I'll make a chocolate soufflé. I just got a new recipe!" Sookie's voice gradually was raised as the group retreated and she got more and more excited by the prospect. What a cook she was.

A/N: Please **REVIEW**! I do my best to** REVIEW** other peoples' stories, so do me the same courtesy. I allow **ANONYMOUS REVIEWS**, so even if you don't have an account, you can tell me what you think!


	5. Bitter Strawberries

A/N: I know, I know. It has been quite a while. Well, I warned you that it would be a few weeks until the next update. Not to mention, I offered previews to my reviewers, and still just barely got 15.

I had intended to update two Sundays ago, however, circumstances out of my control prevented me. All my work obviously, is stored in my darling laptop. My darling laptop is unable to function for long periods of time without the help of my beloved charger. My beloved charger, when plugged in last week, blew a fuse, or something of the like. Not only was my charger broken beyond repair, forcing me to purchase another, but my room was without electricity for a time before my father was able to fix it.

An addition, these has been my first two weeks of school. With soccer practices five times a week. Drama practices three times a week, and various clubs during all my lunches and breaks (without even beginning to mention my enormous course load) you must begin to realize that I have very little time to eat, breathe, or sleep, let alone write.

Another Sylvia Plath title. Seriously, read her stuff. If you enjoy literature at all, you'll go as wacko as she is, over her stuff. Anyway, I like to think I have some influence over the readers, and if I can steer you in the right direction…

P.S. 15 reviews!! You know the drill!!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. If it did, Logan would be my own personal (shirtless) masseuse. He would spend all of his time cracking jokes and rubbing my worries away. I realize that sounded a little bit dirty, the product of having brothers.

What Changes

"Now, we're going to Luke's. Luke is my mom's fiancé. He owns the local diner and has been really protective of me, ever since I was a little kid. You know, when I buried my caterpillar he was the only one who didn't laugh. My mom suggested I try to find his Turkish harem, and everyone else from town I invited kept on complaining about the length of the ceremony. I've since learned that he just didn't laugh at me to my face, but at least he pretended to be nice!"

"I'm sure he's great, Ace. I can't wait to meet him. Although I'm not sure how he's going to feel about our not so lovable buffoons." Logan glanced at the back where Finn and Colin were engaged in an overly enthusiastic game of 'slapsies'. Whenever Colin managed to hit Finn—which was often—Finn gave Colin a pinch on the arm.

"Hey, you nut case. You know I bruise like a peach, and we don't know where the nearest hospital is!" Colin exclaimed, with just the slightest hint of disgust. Everyone knew he was a snob, but Logan had hoped that he could jump off his high horse for just the length of one weekend.

"There isn't a hospital here, but there is a doctor," Ror responded, quietly. She wasn't yelling, but she was upset and ready to go on the defensive, "Sort of," she amended, "And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't make fun of my town where anyone can hear. We're all proud to live here. It's home."

"And the claws come out. Love, have you ever considered going into wrestling? You could be an excellent corner girl!" Finn exclaimed, slurring only slightly.

Logan took Rory's hand and gave it a little squeeze. These days, he was all about the little gestures. The things that purely marked him from a player to a boyfriend were very pronounced for his still flabbergasted friends. "Stop being an ass Colin."

"I seem to remember you saying that to me not so long ago. It's how you two eventually got together. Any news we should know about? Moving in together? Making a cutesy answering machine message together? Buying a yacht?" Colin said, playing along.

The car immediately relaxed. Finn, Colin, and Rory got back to joking together, but Logan remain quiet. He continued to clutch Rory's hand in an almost desperate way. He knew how important this step in their relationship was, and he couldn't help but think it was coming much too early. This was a first time for him, and felt like a skittish horse. He found it very hard to resist the instinct to turn and run. But he was not a coward. He would stay and deal with anything that came at him.

He was Logan Huntzberger after all.

Pulling up to the curb in front of Luke's, made it obvious that Logan's sleek Porsche would not be fitting in. The diner was simple, and the sign above it proclaimed it to be far from the diner it was.

"Gilmore, where have you brought us? Do you expect us to eat hammer and nails?" Colin asked. But the high and mighty tone was gone. Rory could tell that he was really asking her.

"No. This used to be Luke's dad's place. Then Luke turned it into a diner." The group was quite as Rory led the way, confident in her surroundings.

"Rory!" Lane came rushing over after sloppily dropping plates on a table. The diners looked displeased, especially when the yolk of one of the eggs leaked onto the table. But Lane paid them no mind. It had been far too long since she had seen her closest friend, and she would go undeterred.

"Lane!" The girls were caught in a tight embrace, barely leaving enough room for air. "Did you hear about J Bigga? What kind of name is J Bigga! I couldn't believe it!"

"I know. As if people that could listen to Hep Alien would want to listen to him!"

"Hep Alien has something J Bigga doesn't have. A cute Asian girl playing drums!" Rory responded. The girls broke into laughter and only hugged each other tighter. "Logan, Colin, Finn. I'd like you to meet my closest friend, Lane. Lane, this is my boyfriend Logan, and his friends Colin and Finn. Ignore their antics, they haven't completely evolved from their gorilla ancestors." Rory was much more talkative than the guys were used to. It was obvious that having the home turf advantage affected her in a very positive way.

"It's nice to meet you, Lane. And here I thought Paris was one of the few people Ace hangs out with. I'm glad to finally have been proven wrong." Logan put on his most dashing smile as he shook Lane's hand.

Lane looked from Rory, to Logan, and back to Rory. "He reminds me of ET. But I like this one better. He's not as freakishly tall." Lane smiled at Logan. "Best friend approved."

"ET?" Logan asked, suddenly curious as to who that was. He knew it was irrational to be jealous of someone he didn't know, and obviously couldn't have been in Rory's life for a long time, but he couldn't help it.

"No, he's different. Not to mention, Paris has never had a crush on him. And he's not mean to me."

"Tristan was only mean to you because he was going back to fourth grade tactics. He couldn't help that he liked you."

"Sure he could have. He could have left me alone. He could have spent more time with his girlfriend." As she was talking, she led the guys to a spacious table. Lane returned to work, but continued her conversation with Rory. People didn't seem pleased about the added noise, but Rory and Lane was too submerged in their conversation to care.

"And then you would have missed out on wallowing over Dean. Well the first time, anyway." Lane was quick to respond. Although she knew that Rory was finally happy with Logan, she couldn't help but think that if Tristan had stopped acting like a little kid, he and Rory might have ended up together, at least in high school.

"What's the problem?" Luke asked, finally emerging from the kitchen. Like a bear out of hibernation, the sight of him brought fear to the hearts of men. Or, rather to one man. The blond former-playboy who was dating the girl that was practically Luke's daughter. "Rory?! You're home! I didn't realize you'd be home so soon." Coming up to them, Luke continued eagerly, "Now what would you like to eat? Burger and fried? Chili fries? I'm making you chili fries and a burger. Anything else you want?"

"No, Luke. Just coffee. And I got back yesterday, I just didn't see you. Mom said you just got back from camping."

"Yeah, yeah. Who are there guys?" Luke asked, looking at the boys suspiciously. Their simple yet obviously expensive clothing were in stark contrast to Luke's simple flannel. Logan's jacket alone looked as though it cost more than all the clothing Luke owned.

"Luke, this is my boyfriend, Logan. And his friends Colin and Finn." Rory looked at him expectantly. She didn't expect him to be nice. After all, Luke must remember Logan from the wedding, and he had not been pleased. Now meeting Logan again, Rory was simply hoping that they wouldn't end up having a fist fight.

"You. You're the kid from the wedding."

Logan visibly gulped. He noticed Luke spasmodically clenching and unclenching his fists. "yes sir. But, just let me explain—"

"You know, I really don't want to hear it. So I'm just going to get you guys all burgers and fries," glancing at Rory, Luke quickly added, "and coffee. And I'm going to pretend I've never met you before. Then, I can just hate you as much as I always hate her boyfriends." With that, Luke gave a strange sort of nod, as if he was trying to shake the bile out of his mouth, and he went back to the kitchen.

"That went well." Lane said. She had come close the table to observe the carnage without getting into Luke's way.

"Very well. I at least thought he would get a few munches in." Rory responded, still surprised at Luke's reaction. Although Luke had been away the past few days, she knew that Lorelei must have caught him up that morning.

"Lorelei must have told him to be nice. Otherwise, Logan would not be allowed to sit here." Lane said, leaning against the table and ignoring calls for service.

"Yeah, and he didn't make any kind of comment about the Porsche. I thought for sure he would say something." Turning to the boys, Rory filled in, "Luke really doesn't like spoiled rich kids. I'm pretty sure a lot of it has to do with my dad, and my grandparents always wanting mom and dad to get married."

The guys nodded in understanding.

"Well gentlemen—and ladies—its time to take your bets. How long shall it take for Logan to get his face smashed in! For all his wonderful body, he truly is a pansy, and hasn't been in a fistfight for years and years. Are there any ex-boyfriends in this little town that still hold a grudge? Perhaps Luke shall decide that he really doesn't like Logan, and gives him an old-fashioned fatherly welcome?" Finn smiled, preparing to hand out napkins for votes.

"Rory, honey, you're home, and you haven't even come to see me?" A vibrantly dressed Miss Patty entered Luke's, and immediately approached them to find out about the boys, "And you've brought these scrumptious boys with you? Why, I had to find out from Babbette, when she saw them drive up to your house in that gorgeous Porsche of theirs. At least it was Babbette, can you imagine my embarrassment if Sally found out before me? Oh, hello there."

"Hi." The boys said in unison. They were unused to someone so exuberant, and the woman in front of them was giving them strange looks. As if looking at pigs in a meat market.

"They're cute. Now Rory, which one is yours? Because I really am well over-due for my next husband. And all these boys look as though they can keep up."

Rory grinned, slightly awkwardly. "I bet they could. Finn here, he's Australian. With a very sexy accent I'm sure you would appreciate. Logan is mine, and I'm not really up for sharing him, and I doubt you would want Colin. He's very studious sometimes."

"I love accents. Hello darling. I'm Miss Patty. I don't believe we've met before. You should come by and see me." Miss Patty, rather seductively, leaning over him. Finn was staring up at her in awe, but suddenly got a look of surprise.

"Madam, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am in awe of your beauty and lovely hair. You seem like quite the vivacious and energetic young woman."

"Honey, to survive as long as I have, in show business, you have to have the constitution of an ox." Miss Patty smiled, gave him a big smacking kiss on the lips, waved goodbye to the group.

"Welcome to the madness that is Stars Hollow. Summer Solstice takes on a whole different meaning here" Rory smiled. Nervous, yet glad, that Logan, Colin and Finn would have the chance to be immersed in Stars Hollow culture. Everything was so different from Hartford society, it was like stepping into a completely different world. She swore she had seen Finn looking around, wondering when Willy and the Oompa Loompas would show up. And it was only the beginning.

A/N: Please **REVIEW**. Remember that I accept **ANOUNYMOUS REVIEWS,** so you don't need to have an account to tell me what you think about the story. I can't do this without your input!


End file.
